Le loup blanc
by Alagnia
Summary: Harry vit en solitaire depuis qu'il sait se transformer en loup et fuir ses problèmes. Il passa tout le temps possible dans la forêt, seul. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le loup blanc durant une de ses promenade nocturne. OS [DRARRY]


**_Hello, me voici avec un OS Drarry. Jespère que vous allez aimer, donnez moi votre avis!_**

 ** _Voilà pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est merci a ma bêta (et meilleure amie)! Tu fais un travail d'enfer, merci beaucoup. Si vous êtes fan de The 100, allez jeter un coup d'oeil a son profil, AG Foo._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

Dieu qu'il aimait ce sentiment de liberté. Harry courrait dans la forêt, poussé par son instinct animal. Certes il était un humain, un sorcier pour être exact mais la il était sous sa forme lupine. En effet pendant les vacances avant sa dernière année à Poudlard il avait découvert qu'il était un animagus, comme son parrain Sirius. Il était un grand loup noir, ses yeux restaient comme quand il était humain, verts. Il courait. Il courait dans la forêt interdite, profitant de ce moment de liberté. Depuis qu'il avait découvert sa forme sauvage, il ne voulait plus reprendre sa forme normale, il voulait rester loup et profiter de sa liberté. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Harry tenait c'était la liberté et l'indépendance. Il en avait marre d'être le Sauveur, il n'avait jamais voulu de ce rôle et de ce titre. Il voulait être un adolescent comme les autres, il rêvait d'arracher cette cicatrice qui zébrait son front. Il voulait que tout le monde l'oublie. C'était son rêve le plus cher, être normal et que personne ne fasse attention à lui. C'est ce que lui permettait sa forme de loup, il pouvait courir et se faire passer pour un loup sauvage et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Si il le pouvait il resterait ainsi pour toujours, mais il était le Sauveur, il n'avait pas le choix. Bien qu'il ait tué Voldemort l'année précédente il devait aller en cours. Il devait suivre ces cours qu'il ne l'intéressait de moins en moins, il devait aller manger avec tous ses camarades. Se retrouver dans la grande salle pour manger avec tout le monde qui le regardait avec admiration pour la plupart ou dégoût pour certains Serpentards. Il essayait de ne pas y faire attention mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait ses amis mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient le comprendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce besoin de liberté, alors Harry sortait la nuit, une fois que les garçons de son dortoir étaient endormis. Aujourd'hui il avait passé une journée de merde. Dès le matin, Draco l'avait ennuyé et il ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Et puis Snape l'avait retenu après les cours. Harry saturait. Il courait dans la forêt interdite, ça lui faisait un bien fou d'être libre et de pouvoir courir. Il adorait sentir le vent dans ses poils et respirer l'air frais. L'odeur des arbres et des fleurs le rendait euphorique. Puis soudain il senti une odeur nouvelle, citronnée et boisée. Il se laissa guider par celle-là. Il se retrouva dans une clairière. Il vit au milieu de celle-ci un loup, un loup blanc. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'odeur se fit plus forte. C'était ce loup qui sentait si bon. Une branche craqua quand il posa sa patte dessus, alors le loup blanc se retourna et le regarda. Harry tomba sur des yeux mercure. Il voulut se rapprocher mais l'autre loup fit un pas en arrière avant de s'enfuir en courant. Bien que déçu Harry continua sa course et ne s'arrêta pas avant la fin de la nuit. Il rentra alors en douce dans son dortoir, puis se faufila dans son lit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et ne se réveilla que pour descendre prendre le déjeuner. A peine il s'assit que Hermione et Ron lui sautèrent dessus.

-Bonjour Harry ? Ça a été avec Snape ? Il a pas été trop dur ? demanda le rouquin.

-Non, ne te tracasse pas Ron, il était pas pire que d'habitude.

-Sinon tu es encore sortit cette nuit ? cette fois c'était Hermione qui lui posait la question.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais Harry je trouve que tu ne devrais pas sortir tous les soirs, c'est dangereux de se promener dans la forêt interdite durant le nuit. Si elle a ce nom ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Je sais, mais je suis un grand méchant loup alors personne ne va m'ennuyer.

Harry grogna avant de se servir à manger. Il ne prêta plus attention à ses amis. Il voulait juste être seul. Un loup solitaire, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais quand il pensa à se retrouver seul il sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis le souvenir du loup blanc s'imposa à son esprit. Non, il ne voulait pas être seul, il voulait le retrouver. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Après tout c'était un loup solitaire, il devait sûrement être déjà très loin. Perdu dans ses pensées Harry n'entendit même pas Malfoy lui parler. Il ne réagit que lorsque le blond lui attrapa le col de la chemise.

-Tu es devenu sourd Potter ?

-Non, et toi tu n'es pas muet apparemment Malfoy, malheureusement pour moi.

Harry restait calme, du moins en apparence parce que intérieurement il bouillonnait, pourquoi Malfoy venait le déranger maintenant alors qu'il était perdu dans des pensées agréable.

-Tu me cherche Potty ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne faisais que manger tranquillement et tu m'a attrapé le col. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te déranger.

Il vit le blond frissonner de colère. Malfoy le lâcha et dit :

-Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas envie de me battre maintenant Potter, mais ne baisse pas ta garde.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Malfoy.

Harry se retourna et reprit son repas là où il l'avait laissé. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Malfoy, il se sentait détendu et ne voulait absolument pas briser ce sentiment de bien-être.

-Tu ne dis rien Harry ? Ron semblait perturbé par le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

Puis Harry finit de manger et retourna dans sa tour, il prit un livre et le lu. Il ne ferma son livre que pour aller aux cours. Il avait potions, il détestait toujours ce cours. Il n'y arrivait pas et ne faisait pas de grands efforts pour y arriver. Ça l'énervait de devoir attendre que la potion mijote. Ça l'ennuyait de devoir couper les ingrédients. Bref il n'aimait pas ce cours. En plus Snape l'avait mis avec Malfoy. Soit disant pour remonter ses notes car le blond était le meilleur de la classe et Harry le pire. Au moins il le laissait tranquille durant ces deux heures. Quand Draco arriva et s'assit à côté de Harry, ce dernier sentit une odeur qui lui semblait familière. Il essaya de savoir pourquoi cette odeur lui rappelait quelque chose mais il en fut incapable. Snape annonça un cours de pratique. Il allait devoir s'organiser avec Malfoy et donc devoir lui parler. Alors il se lança :

-Tu me dis quels ingrédients il faut et je vais te les chercher OK ?

-Mmh, prends de la mandragore, des pétales de roses et des poils de licornes.

Harry se leva et alla chercher ces ingrédients sans poser de questions. Il les déposa sur la table. Puis il s'assit et Draco lui ordonna :

-Coupe ça en rondelles et ça en fines lamelles.

Encore une fois il lui obéit. Il savait que le blond faisait toujours bien ses potions. Harry observa les mains pâles de Draco s'activer pour préparer la potion. Il se mit à rêver de voir ces mains sur sa peau. Il sentit le besoin de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Effrayé par ces pensées il secoua sa tête pour les chasser. Harry savait que malgré les apparences il ne détestait pas le blond. Il ressentait une attirance envers lui. Oui, Harry le Sauveur du monde sorcier est gay. Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça ne l'a pas empêché de vaincre le mage noir ni de sauver des centaines de vies. Alors il n'en avait pas honte. Bien sûr il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits mais il ne le cachait pas non plus. D'ailleurs ça lui avait valu quelques petits soucis lors de la rentrée. Ses compagnons de dortoirs ayant un peu de mal à dormir avec un gay dans la même chambre il leur a fallu quelques jours pour se mettre en tête que Harry restait la même personne. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début tout c'était bien passé lors de son ''coming-out'' face à ses amis. Comme d'habitude Hermione était déjà au courant. A se demander si elle n'est pas voyante. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Malfoy l'appeler.

-Potter ! C'est pas possible d'être sourd à ce point.

-Je t'entends Malfoy. Que veux-tu ?

-Va me chercher d'autres pétales de rose ceux-là sont pas bons.

-Et le s'il te plaît c'est impossible à dire ?

-Pas impossible mais je ne te dirai jamais s'il te plaît ça tu peux en être sûr Potty. Bon tu vas les chercher ses pétales ou tu attends que la potion soit foutue ?

Harry obtempéra en râlant sur le Serpentard qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une journée tranquille ? Il ne voulait que ça, être tranquille. Ou alors se transformer en loup et aller courir dans la forêt. Il avait hâte d'être le soir pour pouvoir sortir et courir. Peut-être même qu'il reverrait cet autre loup, le loup blanc ? Il revint avec les pétales et les jeta à Malfoy. Puis s'assit rageusement sur sa chaise. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et pensa à ce qu'il ferait s'il revoyait ce loup. Il essaierait sans aucun doute de l'approcher, mais comment ? Il avait l'air d'être sauvage et solitaire… Peut-être que si il s'en approchait doucement ça irait.

-Potter ! Encore dans tes pensées ! Heureusement que je sais faire cette potion et que je ne doit pas compter sur toi !

-Si tu as pas besoin de moi alors pourquoi tu me dérange Malfoy ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour te faire chier peut-être ?

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un enfant de 5 ans.

-Parce que tu pense être plus mâture Saint Potty ?

-Sans doute. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je voudrai bien être tranquille et pouvoir penser sans que tu me dérange.

Il tourna le dos au vert et argent pour essayer de l'oublier. Malheureusement ça ne fonctionna pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle tête il faisait. Ralait-il ? Ou alors il était peut-être juste surpris ? En tout cas il le laissa tranquille le restant du cours. Harry sortit de la classe le plus rapidement possible et contrairement aux autres élèves il sortit de l'école et alla dans la forêt. Il se changea en loup et profita du calme de la forêt. Puis il se mit à courir. Il couru pendant un long moment avant de s'arrêter et de s'allonger dans une clairière au soleil. A partir de la il ne bougea plus et le sommeil le gagna peu à peu. Quand il se réveilla il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il rentra au château et vit qu'il était l'heure d'aller en DCFM. Il maîtrisait cette matière donc il n'avait pas besoin de suivre. Malgré tout il y alla et prit des notes. Il avait bien sûr vu le regard réprobateur de Hermione qui savait où il avait passé son après-midi. Vraiment on ne pouvait rien lui cacher à cette fille. Ça lui rappela le jour où il lui avait annoncé son homosexualité. Elle avait été la première au courant, c'était plus facile avec elle que avec des garçons, en tout cas c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Harry. Il se souviendra toujours de sa réaction. ' _'Harry, tu pensais que je le savais pas ? Sérieusement ? Tu pensais pouvoir me cacher ça ? Je te connais mieux que toi-même, ça fait longtemps que je savais que tu es gay. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai deviné avant toi. Allez bouge de là tu dois l'annoncer à ton meilleur ami !''_ Et puis elle était partie le laissant bouche bée dans la salle commune. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait deviné elle lui a répondu qu'il trouverait par lui-même bien assez tôt. Alors il avait laissé tomber l'affaire, faire dire un truc à Hermione était une mission qui relevait de l'impossible. Harry s'ennuyait en cours. Il se mit à gribouiller dans le coin de sa feuille, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il dessinait. Puis la fin du cours arriva et il sorti. Avant de quitter la classe il regarda le dessin qu'il avait fait. C'était un loup. A première vue un loup comme les autres mais Harry le reconnu sans problème. Il jeta la feuille, il ne voulait pas que ce loup qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois prenne toute la place dans son esprit. Il alla dans la grande salle d'un pas pressé. Après tout plus vite il allait dans son lit plus vite il se réveillerait et irait dans la forêt. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, échappé à cette foule qui l'oppressait et pouvoir profiter de cette forêt. Il se souvint à quel point il en avait peur quand il était plus jeune, maintenant c'était son havre de paix. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de participer à la conversation mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait les pensées qui se tournaient vers la forêt, la liberté et enfin le loup blanc. Heureusement il put sortir de la salle rapidement et n'avait pas de devoir à faire et donc pouvait aller se coucher rapidement. Il s'endormit en pensant à une odeur citronnée.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement. Enfin il pouvait sortir et profiter de la liberté. Il couru dans la forêt. Il courut encore et encore. Puis il arriva à l'orée de la clairière où il l'avait vu. Il s'arrêta avant de sortir de la forêt et d'être à découvert. Il était là, le loup blanc. Alors Harry s'allongea et profita du fait que son pelage était noir pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il l'observa et ne bougea plus. Le loup était blond à la réflexion, blond platine. Il semblait avoir des yeux gris. Il avait un museau assez fin. Et son odeur, par Merlin son odeur. Harry pourrait passer sa vie avec cette odeur. Elle était si douce mais aussi vivifiante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'observation Harry se leva et tenta de s'en approcher. Une branchette craqua sous sa patte droite. L'autre loup releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir à l'opposé d'Harry. Ce dernier décida de ne pas courir après lui, après tout il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Alors il alla au centre de la clairière, là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Il s'y coucha et se laissa imprégner par l'odeur.

Deux semaines se passèrent comme ça, Harry passait se journées en cours en s'ennuyant. Ensuite il essayait de paraître intéresser par ses amis et passait son temps à dessiner l'autre loup. Mais il ne jetait plus ses dessins et les collectionnaient dans sa chambre. Le soir venu quand il sortait il l'observait durant de longues minutes. Mais dès qu'il voulait l'approcher, il le fuyait. Le dimanche soir pourtant cela changea. Harry avait passé ce qu'on pouvait appeler une journée de merde. Rogue l'avait ridiculisé devant toute la classe. Puis Ron s'était mis en colère contre lui parce qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait regardé dormir la nuit d'avant. Alors vexé Harry avait fuit, les larmes coulant le long des joues. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait croire ça ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il aurait pu l'observer toute la nuit ! Il n'était pas du genre à épier les gens dans leur sommeil. Alors que Harry courait dans les couloirs aveuglé par ses larmes il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux. Quand Harry s'excusa et voulu se relever il vit que celui qu'il avait percuté était Malfoy. Ce dernier le regardait avec un regard noir. Plus noir encore que le pelage de Harry sous sa forme de loup. Ne supportant plus tout ça Harry couru dehors, prit sa forme lupine et courut pour rejoindre la clairière. Il s'allongea là où devrait être le loup blanc et sanglota. Il pleura pendant longtemps. IL repassa sa journée en tête des dizaines de fois. Il revoyait la dispute avec Ron, et malgré le temps qui passait il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'ai cru capable de faire ça. Mater son meilleur ami durant son sommeil, comme si c'était un pervers. Et puis Malfoy qui le regardait avec une telle colère. Avant ça ne le gênait pas mais maintenant il ne le supportait plus. Ses nerfs étaient tout le temps à vif. Même si c'était Malfoy, son pire ennemi depuis des années, sa Némésis, il ne pouvait plu supporter son regard de haine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus voir de la haine dans son regard ? Voir ces yeux mercure obscurcis par la haine était beaucoup trop que ce qu'il pouvait le supporter. Une fois ses larmes taries il observa la clairière. De jour elle était encore plus belle que de nuit. Il y avait des fleurs violettes le long des arbres et des fraisiers sauvages sur lesquels restaient quelques fraises tardives. Harry était appuyé sur une souche qui était couverte de mousse. Toute la clairière était en mousse et avec de l'herbe. De nuit comme de jour c'était un coin magnifique. Harry bercé par le bruit des oiseaux et du vent dans les feuilles. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit un poids se poser sur son flanc. Il se redressa pour regarder ce qui était sur son ventre. Il vit la tête du loup qui obsédait toutes ses pensées. Alors il ne bougea pas et resta comme ça, contre le loup blanc. Harry se sentait calmé, près de son loup. Puis il sentit un coup de langue le long de son flanc. Surpris il se redressa et regarda l'autre dans ses yeux mercure. L'autre loup semblait embarrassé et un peu triste de peur que Harry le rejette. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du regard triste du loup blanc. Voulant le rassurer il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Le loup immaculé soupira de soulagement avant de s'allonger, Harry toujours appuyer contre lui. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Quand Harry se réveilla seul dans la clairière. Alors il retourna au château pour aller rejoindre ses amis au déjeuner.

-Salut tout le monde ! dit Harry en s'asseyant.

-Bonjour Harry, tu semble de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. répondit Hermione.

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis de super bonne humeur.

-C'est une super nouvelle.

Harry entama son déjeuner. Ron semblait toujours mal à l'aise avec lui.

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais absolument pas.

Le rouquin replongea son regard dans son jus de citrouille.

-C'est rien Ron. Je m'attendais à ça que ce genre d'histoire arrive.

-Non Harry c'est pas rien. Je le regrette vraiment. Si je pouvais effacer ce que j'ai dit je le ferais sans hésiter. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je t'ai blessé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry légèrement ému le prit dans ses bras. Comment la journée pouvait être meilleure. C'est donc de bonne humeur et plein d'entrain qu'il alla en cours. Il n'avait pas potion mais DFCM. Le prof annonça un cours pratique. Harry avait facile dans ce cours là alors il n'eut aucune difficultés à faire les exercices demandés. A la fin de la journée Harry prit sa collection de dessin du loup. Il les regarda en souriant. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus été aussi heureux. Il se sentait léger. Harry ne réussit pas à s'endormir alors il sortit directement pour aller dans la forêt. Il courut pendant un moment sans destination précise. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris d'arriver dans la clairière. Alors il s'allongea près de la souche, comme le jour précédent. Et comme la dernière fois le loup blanc arriva sans faire de bruit et posa sa tête sur le flanc de Harry. Ce dernier bougea un peu de façon à être plus proche de l'autre. Et il s'endormit bercé par la respiration calme et pas l'odeur de l'immaculé.

Harry semblait revivre, pour la première depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour que ses amis s'en souvienne. Ce changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu, beaucoup de personne lui demandait les raisons de cette bonne humeur. Il n'avait rien dit mais des personnes lançaient des rumeurs, selon certains il avait trouvé l'amour, d'autres plus pessimistes pensaient qu'il prenait de la drogue. Bien entendu il ne répondait pas aux rumeurs, il ne voulait pas qu'on le croit coupable. Que la célébrité était difficile à vivre au jour le jour. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait le loup blanc. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient toutes les nuits et qu'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Les sentiments de Harry changeaient, il savait qu'il tombait amoureux petit à petit. Il aimait un loup, un loup sauvage. Il avait peur d'aller le retrouver, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, il l'aimait trop. Au risque de souffrir, il ne pouvait passer une journée sans le voir. Il pensait sans cesse à lui, il le dessinait tout le temps. Le jour avant Halloween, Harry se réveilla avant le loup blanc, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il attendit, puis quand il le sentit se réveiller il fit semblant de dormir. Le loup se redressa et donna un coup de langue avant de s'en aller. Harry ouvrit un œil et l'observa. Quand le plus pâle fut dans le bois Harry se leva et le suivit. Il voulait, plutôt il avait besoin de savoir où il allait durant la journée. Harry marcha loin derrière son compagnon mais il ne le perdait pas de vue. Heureusement le loup immaculé était assez voyant dans la sombre forêt. Harry remarqua qu'il faisait un détour mais qu'il prenait le chemin de Poudlard. Peut-être que c'est un animagus ! Il sentit une vague d'espoir monter dans son corps. Il avait peut-être vraiment trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Il espérait juste que ce soit un garçon… Lui qui venait de faire son coming-out ça le ferait mal de tomber amoureux d'une fille. Ou alors ce n'était qu'un hasard et ce n'était pas un humain. Harry sentit une boule de stress se former dans sa gorge. Puis il le vit s'arrêter derrière un buisson. Puis il entendit des os craquer. Harry sentit une joie sans nom monter dans son corps. C'était un animagus. Ce n'était pas sans espoir. Puis il le vit se redresser. C'est alors qu'il vit des cheveux blonds platine, de la même couleur que le loup. Le jeune homme se retourna et Harry le reconnu. C'était Draco, il était tombé amoureux de Draco ! Il aimait Malfoy, il ne savait même pas que c'était lui mais maintenant qu'il le savait il en avait peur. Pas peur de Draco, mais de ses sentiments. Que faire, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, faire comme si de rien était, aller trouver Draco et tout lui dire ou alors ne plus jamais aller dans la forêt durant la nuit. Rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur se serra. N'ayant plus le temps de rester là il partit en cours.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as l'air anxieux. Tu veux en parler ? Hermione avait encore une fois lu dans ses pensées.

-Mione, viens je dois te dire un truc en privé.

Harry quitta la Grande Salle et alla dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. En espérant qu'elle les laisse tranquille. Harry referma la porte derrière la jeune fille. Il s'appuya sur l'évier et commença à parler.

-Tu vois je sors tous les soirs pour aller dans la forêt, j'ai besoin d'y aller et de me sentir libre. Puis quelques jours après la rentrée j'ai vu un autre loup, un loup blanc comme la neige. Mais à chaque fois que je m'en approchais il fuyait, enfin jusqu'au jour où je m'étais engueulé avec Ron. Cet après-midi la je suis sorti plus tôt et je suis restée la bas. Et il est arrivé, il a posé sa tête sur moi et on a dormi comme ça. Et c'est comme ça que ça se passe, ou plutôt passait depuis cette nuit. Mais aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir que c'est un animagus, c'est un élève de l'école. Et je l'aime, je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

-C'est génial ça Harry, tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Sauf que c'est Malfoy.

Harry se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à y trouver du dégoût ou de la pitié mais pas de la compassion. Harry était énervé, il se retourna et frappa un miroir qui se brisa sous son poing. Sans y faire attention il continua de frapper. Tout y passa, le miroir, l'évier,… Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais il n'en avait cure, il avait besoin de se défouler. Puis il se sentit paralyser. La sensation de picotements qu'on ressent lors d'un stupefix.

-Désolé Harry mais tu dois te calmer. Tu sais c'est pas grave que ce soit Malfoy, ça aurait pu être pire tu sais. Ou même juste être un loup sauvage. Ça ne te sert à rien de paniquer. Le mieux serait d'essayer de lui parler. Mais je me doute que tu vas pas le faire tout de suite. Je pense que tu devrais faire comme si de rien était pendant un peu de temps, je temps que tu mettes tes sentiments au clair. Mais sache que les sentiments ne sont jamais blanc ou noir, alors n'attends pas que ça te saute à la figure. Je pense sincèrement que tu l'aimes alors prend le temps mais ne le laisse pas filer parce que une fois l'année finie tu ne le reverras peut-être jamais. Finite incantem.

Harry voulu regarder Hermione mais celle-ci venait de sortir, le laissant seul dans les toilettes au milieu des miroirs brisés. Alors il se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura. Il se sentait honteux de pleurer comme ça mais il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes qui dévalant son visage avant de tomber sur le sol. Il pleura un moment. Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les éclats de miroir. Là il tomba dans un regard mercure et s'y noya. Puis se rendant compte de la situation il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever pour fuir. Mais une fois sur ses deux pieds ses genoux se dérobèrent une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact avec le sol mais celui-là n'arriva pas. Malfoy l'avait attrapé et le soutenait.

\- Doucement Harry, tu ne va pas te rassoir sur les morceaux de miroir. Tu aimes peut-être souffrir mais il ne faudrait pas que tu te vide de ton sang.

Harry ? Malfoy l'avait appelé par son prénom et maintenant il l'aidait à s'en sortir. Ils avancèrent vers le fond de la pièce pour partir loin des éclats de miroir. Une fois arrivés contre le mur Draco le déposa par terre contre le mur et s'assit à côté du brun.

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri,… Rien.

-Ne dit pas ça, ça m'étonnerait que le Sauveur passe son temps à pleurer dans les toilettes.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, lui dire ou pas ? Si il lui disait il risquerait de le perdre, mais si il lui dit pas il ne l'aura jamais. Alors il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Dra… Drago, je t'ai vu dans la forêt ce matin…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible j'étais seul, j'en suis sûr.

Drago recula, il lâcha l'épaule de Harry se releva.

-Je t'ai vu, tu es un animagus, un loup blanc. Tu vas dans la forêt toutes les nuits. Tu vas dans une clairière où il y a une souche avec de la mousse et tu dors là toutes les nuits.

-Co… Comment tu sais ça ?

Le blond semblait vraiment surpris mais aussi choqué. Harry sentit son courage le quitter aloès il profita du peu qu'il lui en restait et continua.

-Je… Je suis le loup noir…

Harry n'osa pas relever le regard. Un courageux Griffondor dites-vous ? Non, il n'était qu'un faible garçon qui venait d'avouer à sa Némésis envers qui il avait développé des sentiments, qu'il avait passé des nuits entières avec lui. Harry entendit un fracas contre la porte d'une des toilettes. Alors il leva la tête afin de regarder le blond. Celui-ci était rouge de colère, il fulminait.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être lui !

Puis il frappa une autre porte. Elle vola en éclats. Puis il sortit d'un pas décidé. Harry se sentait encore plus honteux qu'avant. Il avait tout perdu, l'homme dont il est amoureux et le loup avec lequel il avait passé des nuits entières. Il ne savait que faire. En tout cas il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, rester là sans bouger. Puis il sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Mais ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, il n'aurait personnes pour le réconforter. Il L'avait perdu. Prenant son courage à deux mains il sortit des toilettes, il traversa toute l'école sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'interpelaient. D'autres essayaient de lui lancer des sorts, mais il mit un bouclier. Il sentit le sang s'écouler le long de ses jambes et de ses mains. Mais il s'en fichait, après tout il pouvait bien se vider de son sang que ça ne changerait rien. Tout ce dont il avait besoins c'était Lui, mais Il était partit, il L'avait fait fuir. Alors Harry allait vivre dans sa forêt et il y mourrait. Une fois dehors il retira ses vêtements et revêtit sa forme lupine. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais plus besoin de ses vêtements, un loup ne portait pas de vêtements. Harry courut, il continua de courir avant de tomber sur le sol.

Un mois que plus personnes n'avait de nouvelles de Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas abandonné les recherches. Même les professeurs n'essayaient pas de le retrouver. Tout le monde avait été affecté par sa disparition, du moins au début. Maintenant il était comme un élève qui avait quitté l'école. Peu de personnes en parlaient. Les seules personnes qui semblaient encore touchées par la disparition de Harry étaient Ron, Hermione et Draco. Ce dernier ressemblait à un zombie, il errait dans l'école sans but et sans joie de vivre.

-Malfoy !

Le dénommé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

-Granger.

-Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, tu sais pourquoi Harry est parti, et je suis même sûre que tu sais où il est. Et je sais aussi que contrairement à ce que tu veux laisser croire, tu l'aimes. Pas la peine de me contredire, je sais de quoi je parle, si j'ouvre la bouche c'est pour dire ce dont je suis sûre. Alors maintenant soit tu bouges ton cul et tu vas le retrouver soit tu continue de vivre comme un mort vivant.

Draco bouche bée ne réagit pas avant un bon moment. Hermione avait déjà fait demi tour et était presque au bout du couloir.

-Attends ! Hermione !

Il courut pour la rejoindre.

-Tu, tu pense qu'il m'aime bien ?

-Malfoy ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il est parti dans la forêt, il n'est pas revenu durant un mois tout ça parce que tu l'as repoussé. Et après ça il ne t'aime pas !

Cette fois-ci elle était enragée. Elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas décidé. Le blond resta encore un peu dans le couloir avant de courir dehors. Il se changea rapidement en loup pour courir plus vite, pour une fois il ne fit pas attention à se cacher. Il s'en foutait si quelqu'un le voyait. Plus rien n'avais d'importance si ce n'est de le retrouver. Durant un mois il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, mais le brun lui manquait terriblement. Durant des semaines il le voyait toutes les nuits, alors ne plus le voir du tout, même durant les cours c'était difficile. C'est en se rendra compte du manque qu'il ressentait à cause de l'absence du Sauveur qu'il se rendit compte, il aimait Harry Potter. Lui qui avait passé des années à le persécuter, à se battre contre lui et à l'insulter de tous les noms, il était tombé amoureux de sa Némésis. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça quelques temps avant la rentrée il l'aurait envoyé à Saint Mangouste. Maintenant il ne pouvait que faire face à ses sentiments. Même si il avait du mal à l'admettre, il était tombé amoureux de Harry. C'est maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il le regardait depuis longtemps, pas comme un ennemi, mais comme un amant potentiel. Oui, Draco regardait, ou plutôt matait le Sauveur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr il le trouvait beau, pour ne pas dire magnifique avec sa peau plus foncée que la sienne, ces yeux verts à se damner. Il aimait aussi son caractère, bien que Harry aie vaincu Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, il n'avait pas prit la grosse tête, il allait à l'école, n'essayait pas de profiter de son titre de Sauveur. Non, il était parfait. C'est en se rendant compte de ses pensées que l'ancien Mangemort se décida : il devait ramener le brun. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, le voir tous les jours et pouvoir l'embrasser et lui dire des mots doux plutôt que le frapper et l'insulter. Draco sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui à ses pensées. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de ses sentiments envers le brun ? Dans la forêt il sentit une odeur qu'il identifia sans problème. Ça sentait le caramel et la cannelle, une odeur aussi douce que son propriétaire. Il la suivit et arriva dans la clairière où il avait passé de nombreuses nuits. Et il le vit, couché contre la souche, comme la première nuit où il l'avait rejoint. Il fit comme ce jour-là, il s'approcha lentement et se coucha, posa sa tête sur le flanc ébène. Enfin il retrouva cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Le loup noir sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Draco plongea son regard dans les émeraudes en face de lui. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un lac d'émeraude liquide. Puis il vit des larmes couler dans les poils noirs. Alors il rapprocha sa tête les lécha pour les effacer. Puis il se recula légèrement et reprit sa forme humaine. Il plongea ses doigts dans les poils doux de derrière les oreilles. Il tira doucement la tête vers lui et posa son front sur celui du loup.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Et puis même quand tu es parti j'aurais dû venir te chercher. Mais mes sentiments étaient tellement confus, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est Hermione qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle a un sacré tempérament celle-là. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je lui serai à toujours reconnaissant parce qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerai jamais personne. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que j'ai un cœur de glace ou pas de cœur du tout, mais tu l'as décongelé, et maintenant il ne bat que pour toi. Mon cœur, mon esprit et même mon corps t'appartiennent. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime Harry Potter.

Harry se recula et Draco prit peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Mais il entendit des os craqués et puis vit Harry sous sa forme humaine devant lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco Malfoy.

Le blond n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et plongea sur ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Il déposa les siennes dessus, chastement. Puis il les bougea lentement, profitant de l'instant. Sa main droite alla se poser dans le creux du dos du brun et sa gauche plongea dans les cheveux en bataille. Ils étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Enfin si, ils étaient aussi doux que les lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Draco sentit les mains du plus petit s'agripper à sa cape. Puis la langue de Harry vient demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il lui donna sans hésiter et la ce fut comme une explosion dans son cœur. Tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Harry lui revinrent en un bloc. Ce fut trop pour lui, sa respiration se bloqua et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent le long de ses joues. A court d'oxygène ils se séparèrent mais Draco ne voulait pas lâcher Harry. Il le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Puis il enleva sa cape et la passa à Harry, qui était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il ne voulait pas que son amour attrape froid. Puis il le reprit dans des bras, il lui semblait impossible de se détacher de lui à présent. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Harry dans son cou comme celui-ci commença à parler.

-Je t'aime mon loup blanc.

 ** _N'oubliez pas la review qui prend quelques secondes à écrire mais qui illumine la journée._**

 ** _Alagnia_**


End file.
